The Geek and the Hothead
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Cody had recently been overwhelmed with a sudden urge to do something that he was sure would get him killed. And that sudden urge, was to kiss Eva. Main Pairing: Cody/Eva, Side pairing: Duncan/LeShawna, others mentioned inside.


**The Geek and the Hothead**

**Title:** The Geek and the Hothead

**Summary:** Cody had recently been overwhelmed with a sudden urge to do something that he was sure would get him killed. And that sudden urge, was to kiss Eva.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama Island. If I did, well, never mind.

**Pairings:** main: Eva/Cody side: Duncan/LeShawna, mentioned: Noah/Gwen/Trent, Geoff/Bridgette/Harold

**Warnings:** Some language, humour, fluff

**Winter-Rae:** Crackyiest pairing I have written yet! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Geek and the Hothead**

Cody had always had a thing for the tough girls.

As for why he wasn't sure, something about a girl who could beat the crap out of him without breaking a sweat was such a turn on for him. So when he first laid eyes on Eva he was sure that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life.

In Cody's opinion all tough girls had a soft side that people were either not interested in looking for or were too scared to try. Cody was sure that Eva had a good heart. She was certainly dedicated to her team, doing everything in her power to make sure they won. How could people not admire that?

Most of the others avoided her, thanks to her psychotic tendencies. Some bad mouthed her, saying she was someone that no one could get along with. And others still, while they were scared of her, had a certain amount of respect for her. Of course their respect came from at least six to ten feet away from her.

Cody on the other hand would offer her compliments when he saw her. He would mention how nice her hair looked, if she had worked out that day since she was looking particularly tough. One of his favourite things to compliment her on was her legs. Damn that girl had the sexiest legs he had ever seen. Perfectly shaped for a girl her age and size.

How would she respond to the compliments? Like any tough girl would.

"Eat it dweeb, take a hike, get outta my face before I rearrange yours, one more comment about my legs and you'll be lacking in yours."

Cody was sure these were just her insecurities speaking to him. He continued his compliments and he still had a normal face and both legs.

It was when he was sure he could get away with these compliments that he decided he wanted to kiss her at least once. He was a risk taker, why do you think he applied to get on the show? And while he was sure he could end up in a wheelchair for the rest of his teenage life for trying to kiss the gorgeous hothead, he was willing to give it a go.

* * *

The day he decided to go through with it, he enrolled both Harold and Noah for help in accomplishing said task.

"Um, have you completely lost whatever is left of that tiny brain of yours?" Noah asked, "She'll utterly destroy you."

"Forget that," Harold pointed out, "She'll kill you, use some creepy voodoo ritual thing to bring you back from the dead, and then kill you again!"

Cody and Noah arched an eyebrow at him. Harold shrugged.

"What? I saw it in a movie once."

Cody shook his head.

"She won't destroy me, kill me or bring me back to life to kill me again," he replied, "I mean come on guys, don't tell me there isn't one girl on this island you'd like to get with or kiss at least once.

Harold and Noah exchanged looks, he did have a point. Noah had been checking out Gwen lately while Harold was writing love notes for Bridgette.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Noah said shaking his head, "Gwen's got it bad for that Trent guy. He's nice, sensitive and plays the guitar. I can't compete with that."

"And Bridgette likes Geoff," Harold pointed out.

"Not the point!" Cody cried, "The point is that we all have that one person we'd like to share a moment with and I am asking the two of you, fellow nerds to..."

"Hey!" Noah said, taking offence. But Cody ignored him and went on.

"...to join with me in making my dream of making out with Eva a reality!"

"Idiot," Harold muttered, "Not only are you going to get yourself killed but us too! Eva could totally snap me in half!"

Noah nodded in agreement and the two of them started to leave.

"PLEASE!" Cody begged grabbing the both of them around the legs, "Do this for me and I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Noah asked, sounding enticed. Harold sighed; they were actually going to help him. Cody nodded.

"Anything!" he repeated. Noah tapped his chin.

"Alright then," he said, "but as for what I'm going to get you to do will be decided at a later time. Get up off the ground and let's go figure out a way to get the future homicidal maniac to make out with you."

"Yay!" Cody cheered. The two wandered off with Harold shaking his head.

"Idiots!"

* * *

"What are those boys up too now?"

LeShawna removed her sunglasses to see Harold, Noah and Cody talking quietly together. She looked back at Gwen who had voiced the question.

"Revenge of the nerds no doubt," she said, "Chill out girl, enjoy the view, it's a nice day."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Gwen said as she lay back on her towel. She and LeShawna had been sunning by the beach all afternoon while some of the others played volleyball on the beach. The view LeShawna had been referring too was not the lake or the sun in the clear sky. It was, of course, the shirtless guys who were playing volleyball. Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette were on one team while Trent, Justin, and Eva were on the other.

"That is a nice view," LeShawna mused. Gwen laughed. She looked back at the other three though; they looked like they were plotting something.

'Great,' she thought, 'I'm starting to sound as paranoid as Heather now.'

* * *

"I got it!" Duncan yelled. He ran back to hit the ball but completely missed it. It landed by the three nerds who acted as if they had not noticed.

"Hey!" he called, "A little help?"

The three ignored him. Duncan frowned and jogged over to get the ball. When he bent to pick it up he arched an eyebrow. The three of them looked like they were planning something; because when he neared them they quickly clammed up and Noah stashed some papers behind his back. Duncan watched them for a moment.

"What are you nerds doing?"

"I take offence to that term," Noah replied.

"Sure you do," Duncan said as he snatched the papers out of his hands.

"Idiot!" Harold said trying to grab them.

"Hand them over," Cody said. Duncan dropped the ball and started to read through their plans. He started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh you have a death wish kid," he said to Cody.

"DUNCAN!"

The punk winced as Eva yelled at him.

"IF YOU AREN'T PLAYING ANYMORE THROW THE BALL BACK YOU GREEN HAIRED FREAK!"

"Fine!"

He grabbed the ball and hurtled it at Eva who caught it perfectly. With one of their players gone LeShawna joined in to take his place. Duncan looked back at the three.

"You do realize that kissing a chick isn't something that you have to plan out like this right?" he asked, waving the papers slightly. Noah grabbed them away.

"This is Eva we're talking about," he replied, "One can never be too prepared in handling one like her."

Duncan grinned.

"I bet you boys fifty bucks that I could get Eva in the perfect position for Cody to steal a kiss."

"Even you aren't that good," Harold pointed out, "LeShawna's shot you down every time."

"You mention that again and I will snap your keyboard in two!" Duncan snapped as he grabbed Harold by the shirt collar, "She's playing hard to get."

"Oh so that's what they call it now a days," Cody mused.

"Look nerd do you want my help or not?" Duncan asked. Cody observed him for a moment. He seemed sincere in his offer; of course if he succeeded it just meant he was getting fifty bucks from him.

"What do you want in return?" he asked, wanting to make sure there was no catch. He had already sworn to do anything for Noah and Harold so who knew when they would cash that in. He didn't want to spread his options all over the island. Duncan tapped his chin.

"The fifty bucks is a good deal for me," he said, "You guys would never be able to help with LeShawna anyway."

"There's always Courtney," Harold teased. Duncan shuddered.

"A chick with one personality is good enough for me thanks."

* * *

"Now, you're sure you wanna do this right?" Duncan asked Cody. They were hiding behind the Killer Bass cabin waiting for it to be empty of all its occupants. The smaller teen bit his lip nervously but then nodded.

"You bet."

Duncan took a deep breath and readied himself. He glanced at Noah and Harold who were getting ready to take their places in the plan along with Cody.

"You guys better pray she doesn't catch me," Duncan said to them, "Cause if she does I'm pretty sure that she'll make me useless to a woman."

Duncan left their hiding spot and made his way to go into the cabin. Cody and the other exchanged looks.

"There goes the bravest soul I have ever met," Harold said. Noah rolled his eyes. The three of them departed. Noah by the flag pole, Harold on the beach and Cody on the dock, this plan was either utterly brilliant and they were going to get away with it. Or it was going to be the last thing any of them ever did.

* * *

Duncan, once inside the cabin, swallowed nervously. He was going into no man's land, he was about to go through Eva's suitcase. He knelt in front of the item and felt himself starting to sweat.

'Why exactly am I doing this again?' he asked himself, 'Is fifty bucks really worth getting killed for? This is a moral dilemma right here.'

Duncan looked around the room and then shrugged. Morals be damned, fifty bucks was pretty good money for a simple task.

He unzipped the suitcase and opened it. The first thing that caught his eyes was a pair of Eva's panties and matching bra, pink silk. He raised an eyebrow.

'Nice taste,' he thought.

After rummaging around the bag for a few minutes he grinned triumphantly. He grabbed what he was looking for and shoved it into his back pocket. He then tried to make it look like nothing had happened and zipped up the bag. He got to his feet and heaved a sigh of relief, so far so good.

'I'm too nice for my own good,' he thought to himself.

"I hope you found what you were looking for before I kill you."

Duncan froze. Did the room suddenly get colder or was that just him? He felt as if Death had come for him, its cold grip made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He slowly turned praying that someone up there was on his side and that he wasn't going to die here today. His heart stared to hammer in his chest when he saw who had spoken to him.

Eva.

She stood with a look on her face that would have made the devil piss himself, good thing he already took a leak before they put their plan into action. The muscles in her arms pulsed in such a way that said 'I'm going to strangle you with these things.' Duncan was sure his life flashed before his eyes just then, funny thing, it didn't last too long.

"E-Eva," he choked out, "Hi."

She held out her hand.

"Give it."

"Give what?" Duncan asked, trying to play the innocent card. Eva's eyes widened.

"My MP3 player...GIVE IT!"

Duncan jumped as Eva charged at him. He dodged to the right, narrowly avoiding her swiping hands. She tripped over her suitcase and landed on the floor of the cabin. Duncan stood at the door and waited for her to get up. He knew what he had to do to really get her riled up. He snickered at her and held up her MP3 player which he had swiped from her bag.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Oh snap!"

Duncan took off out of the cabin, running as fast as he could. What he didn't count on was that Eva was fast, almost as fast as he was.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Duncan ran hard until he saw LeShawna walking towards them, hoping this would be enough to catch his breath for a few moments he ran towards her. Eva wasn't too fond of LeShawna and LeShawna was just as tough as Eva was.

"LeShawna!"he yelled, "Save me!"

"Huh?"

He dodged behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders to ensure that he could duck behind her in case Eva tried to knock him out. Eva growled.

"Thunder thighs can't save you now dead man!" she snapped.

"Whoa, whoa," LeShawna said holding out her hands to stop her, "What did you say?"

"What, are you deaf now?" Eva snapped, "He has my MP3 player!"

LeShawna looked at Duncan; he offered her a boyish grin.

"Boy," she said, "You better run."

Duncan swallowed and took off, Eva close at his heels.

* * *

Noah yawned and looked at his watch. Duncan should have been here by now.

'Stupid punk' he thought, 'probably took off and played us all.'

"NOAH!"

Noah looked up to see Duncan running as if he was being chased by the devil himself. When he saw Eva burst out from behind a tree, narrowly missing Duncan's arm, he knew instantly that their plan was a bad idea. Noah started running next to Duncan and held out his hand for the MP3 player.

"Forget it!" Duncan yelled, "You and Harold will never out run her."

"You're in on this too Noah!" Eva hollered. Duncan and Noah exchanged quick looks.

"It was all his idea!" Noah said, "I swear!"

Noah stopped running and watched as Eva continued to chase down Duncan. LeShawna, who had been following the other two in order to find out what was going on, stopped next to him. She placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"What...is...going...on," she panted.

* * *

Harold tapped his chin with his pencil. He was trying to write a poem he felt worthy of Bridgette when he heard a blood curdling scream. His head jerked up and his jaw dropped as he saw Duncan running as fast as he could.

'Isn't that supposed to be Noah?' Harold thought to himself.

"Get out of the way man!" Duncan yelled. Harold stepped aside as Duncan ran past him. Eva, who was slowing down, stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"I...am gonna...damn it...kill you!" she heaved. She started to run again. Noah and LeShawna stopped next to Harold.

"This won't end well," he said.

"You white boys," LeShawna said shaking her head, "All you do is cause trouble. Come on, Duncan's gonna need some help."

* * *

Cody, who was waiting patiently on the dock, knew their plan went wrong when he saw Duncan still running away from Eva. Cody ran towards them and knocked into Duncan, sending the both of them crashing to the ground.

"Thank you Cody," Eva said as she grabbed Duncan by his shirt and readied her fist. He was panting heavily and looked exhausted.

"Are you ready for the worst beating of your life?" she asked him. Duncan closed his eyes and held up his hands in surrender.

"Hold up there girl."

Eva looked over her shoulder as LeShawna, Harold and Noah came up behind her. LeShawna did not look impressed.

"Drop him."

"No," Eva replied, "I'm going to teach him a lesson. He has to learn not to go through other people's things! Especially mine! Give me the MP3 player NOW!"

"I don't have it anymore!" Duncan replied, "It's gone."

Eva gasped and dropped him. He landed on his rear with a thud.

"Where is it?" she asked, her voice filled with concern, "Tell me you didn't lose it."

"Jeez Eva," Noah said, "Chill out."

"You don't tell me to chill out!" Eva hollered at him, "That MP3 played is important to me!"

She glared at Duncan.

"I'm gonna break your legs!"

She moved in on him but LeShawna blocked her path.

"You touch my man and you'll be the one going home with broken legs!"

Duncan and Eva were both shocked to hear her say such a bold statement. However, when LeShawna glared at Duncan he knew he was in for more trouble.

"Where is it Duncan?"

Duncan got to his feet and patted his pockets.

"I swear, I don't have it, frisk me if you want too babe."

LeShawna rolled her eyes and Eva's face fell.

"Why is it so important to you Eva?" Harold asked.

"My big sister gave it to me before she moved out," Eva replied, "She's living in Sydney now and I never see her. Why did you take it to begin with?"

Duncan jerked his thumb over at Cody. He had his hands behind his back and he was looking rather guilty. He walked over to Eva and held out the MP3 player. He had grabbed it from Duncan when they crashed into each other. It was supposed to look like he had gotten back for her on purpose but right now he felt horrible for taking something that meant so much to her. Eva grabbed it from him.

"I'm sorry Eva," he said, "I roped the guys into helping me with something, now I feel like a jerk."

"Help you with what?" she demanded. Cody blushed three shades of red.

"I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you," he replied. Eva arched an eyebrow while LeShawna let out a laugh.

"Boy you are some kinda crazy."

Eva approached Cody and he was sure he was going to get the beating of his life. Eva was going to throttle him. She grabbed his chin and jerked him forward, kissing his lips. Cody moved to place one of his hands on her hip but she smacked his hand away and then released him.

"Wow," he said, a dreamy look on his face, "That was great."

Eva rolled her eyes.

"All you had to do was ask!" she snapped, "Don't steal from me you moron!"

"You mean, you would have said yes?" Cody asked. She shook her head.

"No, it just would have meant that I wouldn't have kicked your butts as hard as I'm going to now!"

Cody, Noah, Harold and Duncan all paled and hid behind LeShawna.

"Oh no," she said, "Don't you dare think I'm saving you."

"Come on babe," Duncan said. LeShawna looked at Eva.

"Just don't kill them alright?"

Eva nodded.

"Fine, I'll even be nice and not break any bones."

The four boys exchanged looks took off. Eva gave them a five second head start before she started after them.

"This was so not worth the fifty bucks!" Duncan said.

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?" Cody asked.

"Hell no, I earned that!"

"Cody," Noah said, "I know what you can do for me now."

"What's that?"

"Take my place in Eva's beating; I'm too smart to die!"

"You can take mine too!" Harold added.

"Traitors!" Cody told them, "Shut up and run!"

* * *

LeShawna watched them run around the beach and shook her head. Gwen came and stood next to her to observe the odd event.

"What happened?" she asked. LeShawna shook her head.

"Girl, you don't wanna know."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Silly I suppose, but fun none the less. I have a couple more Duncan and LeShawna one shots and two more requests that you can all expect sometime. So keep an eye out for those! Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
